Teen Titans: X Marks The Spot
by Big Guv
Summary: What are you doing working for him? I'm sick of you. It's time to take you out once and for all. Titans...Go!
1. Prologue

TEEN TITANS:

X MARKS THE SPOT

WRITTEN BY: JOHNNY LEE

---------------------------

_**Prologue:****Titans Go**_

**"T**itans...GO!!!" Robin shouted as the rest of the group made a dash for Red X. Shoot out her fireballs, Red X dodge Starfire's attacks with ease as he gave dog Beast boy a left kick in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards under Cyborg, tripping him and making him loose balance and venerable to an open attack. Helping Cyborg gain balance, Red X helped stand Cyborg straight up, then gave him a strong uppercut to the jaw knocking him out for a mere moment. "AAAHHH!!" Running at X as he simultaneously threw kicks and punches, Robin then jumped into the air as he had Red X's attention long enough to let Raven grab a crate and smash it into him, causing him to become an sandwich with the giant crate and the wall. "TERRA!! NOW!!" Robin shouted as he caused the ground from under Red X to lift and smash him and the crate into the ceiling. As the cement from under X's feet turned into dust and the wooden crate shattered into small splinters, all soon fell to the ground, all except Red X.

**"D**arn it!!" Yelled with anger as he punched him left palm with his right handed fist. "Where did he go!!" "Dude... there was no way he could of escaped that." Beastboy said in shock as he got up from the ground and moved around his tensed neck. "Well I guess he just did." Cyborg replied to Beast boy as he walked over to him. "What now?" "Beast boy, take the second floor and try to sniff him out. Raven and Terra, take the basement, some valuable that he might want just might be at the bottom of this museum, check it out and make sure he takes nothing. Cyborg, take the roof and make sure he's not trying to make a run for it. Star, we're going to search outside." As everyone nodded their heads confirming their objectives, they all ran in separate directions getting to where they need to go.

**S**econds after Starfire and Robin went out the front door, Beast boy made it to the second floor. Changing into a green dog, Beast boy began to sniff for the scent of Red X. "Beast boy to Robin, I can't pick up his scent. He's not here." "Keep looking around Beast boy, he couldn't of left that fast. He's still here, I just know it." "...Right." "Raven to Robin." "What is it Raven?" "There's not much down here but computers. I don't see anything missing but..." Before she could finish, she herd something from the other side of the room. "Robin to Raven... what was that?" "Don't worry, I'm on it." Terra said through her titan telecom, jumping into the conversation.

**"...h**uh?" "What is it Terra?" "There's nothing here." "AH!" Hearing Raven's voice from across the room, Terra turned around just to see Raven laying unconscious. "ROBIN!!" Terra shouted on her telecom. "WHAT IS IT!?" "Raven's unconscious. He's here!." "Protect Raven and stay on guard, I'm on my way!" Telling Starfire to make sure Red X doesn't leave from out the back door, Robin rushed back in and headed to the basement. "Dude! Theres no one here. I'm gonna go check on Cyborg." "No, go outside with Star and make sure he doesn't leave." "Right, Beast boy out. Putting his telecom back into his back pocket, Beast boy changed into a cheetah and sprinted out the building to assist Starfire.

**F**inally reaching Raven and Terra, Robin looked around and saw that Red X was no longer in the basement. "Terra, what happened?" He asked as he kneeled down to check on Raven. "I don't know. I walked over there and when I turned back around, Raven was on the ground unconscious. "..." "What is it?" Terra asked as Robin slowly looked around the room. "He's toying with us. He's not gonna get away with this." "Ugh" Finally coming out of it, Raven opened her eyes and saw Robin and Terra standing near. "What happened?" She asked as she sat up off the floor. "Red X attacked you. Are you okay?" Robin said as they both stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay." Walking off away from Robin and Terra they both looked at each other as Raven was out of visual sight. "Ooh, he's dead if Raven finds him." Terra said with a giggle that soon stopped as they both herd an explosion.

**"W**ow, what was that!?" Terra yelled as Robin grabbed his communicator. "Raven!!" "It's wasn't me." "Dude!! Did you hear that?" "Beast boy, where's Starfire!?" "She's right here next to me." "Cyborg come in!" "..." "Come in Cyborg." "Robin... I can use a hand up here!" "Titans...GO!!" Hearing more and more explosions as he made his way back to the first floor and out the front door, Robin and Terra looked up as they saw Cyborg's arm cannon blast and herd another explosion. Rising two boulders from the ground, Terra raised Robin and herself up half way to the top of the building before another explosion went off, sending Cyborg flying over the building. "Noo..." Robin looked on in shock as Cyborg floated through the air over them. "Cyborg!!!" Robin yelled as Cyborg was coming down from the air. Reaching out towards Cyborg, Robin barely touched Cyborg as he watched him fall below him.

Seeing a large black raven appearing on the ground, Robin watched as Cyborg landed safely on it and knew that Cyborg's safety was Raven's doing.

**L**ooking up at the top of the roof with an revengeful look in her eyes, Raven quickly levitated into the air and pasted Robin and Terra. "He's mine." She said in a low pitch voice, but good enough for the two to hear her. Getting to the top of the building, she watched for a moment as Beast boy and Starfire fought Red X with no prevail. "Azrath..." She merly muttered and continued. "Metr'ion... Zenthus!!!" Pointing her index finger towards Red X, Beast boy and Starfire jumped out of the way. as they saw the hatred in her eyes for X. As Red X looked in Raven's direction, she created small ravens from her magic and commanded them to attach. As the pack of ravens rushed towards Red X, three of Slade's drones popped out of nowhere, taking the hits that where attended for Red X. "What the heck!? What are these things?" Not know what was going on with the drones Red X didn't stay to find out where they came from and vanished as everyones attention was on the rudely interrupting drones.

**A**s Slade's drones exploded, Raven looked around just to see that Red X had already escaped. "..." "Never seeing that side of Raven before, Beast boy slowly took one step after another towards her. "Um... Raven?" "Lets go." she quickly said as she flew back down to the ground next to Terra, Robin and Cyborg. "Raven, what happened up there?" "Slade drones showed up." "Slade!? So there working together?" "From how Red X reacted, he had no idea about Slade's drones" "Whats going on here!?" Robin thought to himself. "Yo Robin, lets get back to the tower. My arm is busted and needs repairing." Cyborg demanded as Robin agreed.

_-So hows the story so far? I hope you all like it. And whats going _

_on with Slade's drones saving Red X. It's not like Slade to help _

_anyone but himself...is it? Well, Please Review.-_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter****One: Puzzles to Solve**_

**"Y**o Robin whats up?" Cyborg said as he walked into there surveillance room as Robin watched what happened on the roof with Red X and Slade's drones. "What is Slade doing helping Red X?" Robin asked as Cyborg walked and stopped next to his right side. "Don't know, but from the looks of it, X didn't know it was coming." Cyborg replied. "That's what troubles me Cyborg. Why would Slade go out of his way to help Red X? And what is it that X he took from that museum? From the looks of it, he didn't take anything."

**R**eplaying the scene over and over on screen Robin then paused the screen and saw something barely visible from Red X's side. "What is that... a disk?" "Hey Robin, you think he could of just been there to get data off of the computers down in the basement." "Cyborg!! That's it! But what kind of data would be useful to him from a museum?" "Maybe something to make his suit better."

**"I** highly doubt it Cyborg, I made sure that suit was at the top line quality. Not too many know about the materials that were used to make that suit." "Well then I don't know what to tell you man. Or..." "Or what?" Robin said as he turned his head towards Cyborg, interested in what he had to say. "Maybe he didn't get it for himself." "So what your saying is that he is working with Slade." "It's possible, and Slade didn't trust him and send some drones to watch over him. Or he's working for someone else." Robin placed his right hand under his jaw and looked back at the screen. Thinking hard, Robin knew that Red X wasn't the type to work with anyone, and also knew Slade wasn't the type to help anyone.

"**Y**o Robin, what's up?" "Cyborg, nothings adding up. Stay here at the tower with everyone else." Walking towards the door, Cyborg stopped Robin as he wondered what was going through Robin's head. "Robin, I know your not about to go out looking for Red X on your own?" "No, I'm going back to the museum. He maybe left something behind or I can probably see what it was that he downloaded off the basement computers. Don't worry, I'll contact you as soon as I find something."

**G**etting to the basement, Robin walked over to his morph bike that Cyborg built and saw that it's been tuned up. "Cyborg is really keeping these things in good shape. Guess I better make sure nothing happens to it." Hopping on the bike and placing in his code on the small touch screen panel, the engine started up and sounded better than ever. "Hey, good job Cyborg!!" Watching as the garage door opened to the ocean right outside the tower, Robin quickly turned the throttle and drove up a ramp placing him into the air right outside the tower. Pressing the button on the touch screen, the motor bike wheels turned face flat towards the water and became a jet ski bike.

**L**anding in the water with a big splash, Robin raced to town as he herd this titan communicator buzzing. Taking his communicator out of his pouch pocket, Robin opened it up to see what was going on. "Something happening already Cyborg?" "Only that your buddy is back at the museum." "X..." "Yeah, want us to come tag along?" "Naw, I got this one." "Well if it gets too heated for you, give me a right." "Right. Will do. Robin out." Closing his communicator and placing it back in his pocked, Robin then gripped both throttles and gave them a twist, making the bike go as fast as it could.

**F**inally making to the museum minutes after being off the ocean water, Robin parked his bike in front of the stairs and kicked down the bike stand to hold up his shiny red bike. "Cyborg said that Red X is already here, I need to get to him and find out whats going on with him and Slade." Walking up the stairs to the museum, dust feel from above Robin's head. Looking upward, Robin saw a body and didn't know if it was Red X, or either one of Slade's drones. Taking no time to think, Robin rushed through the front door of the museum and saw everything as it was earlier. "Everything is still in place. Whatever he's looking for, I guess he knows the whereabouts to it, because most likely the place would be trashed." He thought to himself and continued. "Where is he? Huh?"

**S**topping his thinking and listening to his surroundings, Robin herd the sound of quick footsteps getting fainter and fainter. "That must be X I gotta hurry up and see what he's up to." Quickly but quietly rushing towards the stairs, inside the museum, Robin place his back to the wall and slowly took step after step up the stairs. Making it to the top and peaking around the corner, Robin missed his first real chance to see who it was and only saw a shadow walking on the wall. Not hesitating, Robin hopped over to the other side of the wall and walked alongside it as he reached the end of the hall.

"**H**uh!?" Looking around the corner, Robin watched as X stood in front of a steel door with a key code panel built on it. Going into his pocket and pulling out a decryption device, Red X placed the USB into the port socket and pressed the on button. With a minute blowing by, the decryption device quickly beeped seven times, letting Red X know that the safe's code has been broken.

**P**ulling out the USB and taking a few steps back, the door slowly opened as a cold fog lurked inside. Taking his time, X slowly walked into the foggy room as Robin watched, knowing that it was in his best interest if he stayed outside the room to see what would happen. Waiting unpaisontly, Robin continue to argue with himself to go inside only until Red X emerged from the room with a notebook computer and a red diamond. "Can't this line of work get any easier?" "No, just harder." Robin replied as he came from around the corner. "I knew I was being followed By a pint size kid. What do you want Robin?" "Whats the connection between you and Slade?" "Who!?"

**A**s Robin took a step towards Red X, Slade drones dropped from the ceiling and stood between Red X and Robin. With their backs towards X, Red thought the obvious. 'Looks like these guys aren't here for me Robin." "Oh, but he they are here for you... Red X." The voice of Slade came from a drone behind him. Turning around, Red X watched as the drone's face opened and a small screen came on, showing Slade's face. "It's nice to finally meet you... Red X." "And you are?" "I'm known as Slade. Robin's teacher in combat." "Your no teacher of mine, X don't listen to him! He just want to use you!" Robin yelled as X looked at Robin, then placed his attention back on Slade.

"**H**e's right I do just want to use you, the same way you will use me." "What do mean?" X asked. "You want a more updated suit than the one your waring now don't you?" "Naw, not really." "But you do want it for you won't have to 'juice' it up every time before you go out don't you?" "What do you want from me Slade?" "In do time my friend. Right now isn't the time to talk 'business'. I'll contact you to work for me soon." "I work alone." "Not anymore." "Huh!? Whatever." Tossing the diamond into the air, X grabbed the screen and pulled it out of the drones face as he kicked the body of the drone to the wall. Crushing the screen, X dropped the screen and caught the stolen red diamond and disappeared. "X wait!" Robin said as he took a step towards where X was standing. Stopping in place, Robin looked around him only to see that he was surrounded.

-_Not a bad chapter huh? So I guess X decided that he's not going to work_

_for Slade huh? Will Slade try to contact X again? Will X take Slade's_

_next offer? And what's going to happen to Robin in the museum?_

_Stay tuned and until next time... Have fun and stay safe._-


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter****Two: You Owe Me**_

**D**elivering a sidekick to the face of the first drone to step towards him, Robin then pulled out his extended pole and waited for the next one to step forward. Hearing footsteps behind him Robin turned around only to see no one, turning back around, Robin stood face to face with Slade's mystery helper Ken Chrono. "It's you again!" Robin said in shock. Trying to prepare himself for a much bigger fight than the drones, Robin had no time as Ken delivered a uppercut to Robin's abdomen, causing all the air in Robin's body to escape.

**H**aving no choice but to kneel down from the pain in his stomach, Robin looked up only to see Ken's foot coming down. Rolling out of the way, Robin stood up and placed his back to the nearest wall to get his balance. "Huh?" Turning his head and ducking in time to dodge one of the drone's punches, Robin looked up to see that the stone wall crack. Kicking the drone away and grabbing his pole, Robin got into his defense stance as more drones dropped from the ceiling and landed behind Ken.

"**C**an't fight me one on one huh!?" Forgetting about the drones behind him, one of them creped up behind Robin and wrapped their cold metal arms around Robin and jumped into the air. Crushing through the ceiling, the drone tossed Robin outside, onto the top of the ceiling. Landing on his back and quickly getting to one knee, Robin held his side as to him, it felt as if the drone crushed his ribs from the gripped tight hold. "AHH!!" Placing his attention to the hole he came through, Ken jump out with his sword in one hand and his cards in another.

**T**ossing his cards down surrounding Robin, Ken landed and stood still as he watched Robin. "What's wrong Ken? Not going to attack me?" "I don't need to... yet." "Huh!?" Feeling a drop of water fall from the sky, Robin looked up only to see millions of rain drops falling from the sky. Looking back at Ken and not blinking, the rest of the drones came from out of the hole in the ceiling and once again stood behind him. Not knowing what was going on and continued watching Ken, Robin then felt a tingly felling in his body that stood up his arm hairs. Looking down at the cards Ken threw down around him, Robin stay that they where blinking. Standing up and trying to get away, it was to late for Robin as electricity came from out of the cards and electrocuted him as he screamed out in pain, causing him to fall flat on his stomach and twitch from the shock of Ken's cards.

**S**lowly raising his head and watched at four drones began walking towards him, Red X appeared from out of no where and quickly destroyed three of the drones. The the last drone threw a punch towards X, X moved his body to the side then grabbed the arm of the drone. Gripping the arm tightly, X then tossed the drone over his shoulders towards Ken and made it land in front of Ken. Turning around and looking at Robin look at him with pain and disbelieve, Red X slowly shook his head as he bent down and pick Robin up. "You owe me one half pint." Placing Robin on his right shoulder and turned around, X watched as Ken charged on his position. "Not today." X said as he gave a salute to Ken and disappeared, using his cloak button.

**L**ooking around for a moment and seeing that they escaped, Ken placed his left index finger on his ear and spoke into a implant speaker. "They escaped." "Don't worry Ken, it's okay." "..." "But next time, don't go into attack mode on Red X. I need him with us." "Got it. But now what do you want me to do?" "Get back here, I need you to do me another favor." "Right." Taking his finger off his implant with discontinuing the conversation with Slade, Ken gave the nod to the drones and they all disappeared into thin air, heading back to Slade.

-By helping Robin, did Red X choose the side that he's on? Will Robin

thank Red X for saving his life? Will Slade do something more devious now?

Only one way to find out and that to stay tuned. Until then...

Have fun and stay safe.

(Please Review)


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter****Three: Medical Attention**_

"**R**obin!" Flying over to Robin on the top of Titan's Tower, Starfire landed and lifted up his head only to see that he was unconscious. "Wow! DUDE!" Running alongside Beastboy, Raven, Terra, and Cyborg made it over to Robin to check on him and saw that he was still breathing, but twitching. "Yo Star, what out. We have to get him into the infirmary." Picking up Robin, Cyborg quickly took Robin into the building and down into the infirmary. Hooking him up to their detection machine, Cyborg herd the infirmary door open and footsteps drawing near.

"**H**ow's Robin?" Raven's voice came from behind Cyborg. "I don't know just yet, but something pretty bad happened out there, I know it." "He went back to the museum right?" "Yeah..." "Why didn't he want us to go?" "I don't know... huh?" Hearing the computer beep continuously, Cyborg turned his head to his right and walked over to the machine. "Cyborg, what is it?" Raven asked with concern as Cyborg looked shocked from the results. "It's like he's been struck by lightning. Some electricity hit him, and hit him hard." "Red X?" "Naw, this doesn't looks like his type of work." "Who do you have in mind?" "That one guy that works for Slade." "Ken?" Cyborg nodded his head as he made contact with Robin. "Right."

**P**unching the wall with frustration on his face, Cyborg closed his eyes and took slow deep breath as he tried to calm down from seeing his friend injured. "Cyborg?" "Who is this Ken guy? Why is he working with Slade? Why did he do this to Robin? I'm gonna make him pay for this." Cyborg spoke with a vendetta as he opened back up his eyes and looked at Raven. "We don't have time to get angry Cyborg, he have to place our attention on Robin." "Yeah, your right. Huh!" Turning their heads towards a sound coming from the bed, they watched as Robin slowly turned his head towards them. "Robin?" Raven and Cyborg said at the same time in shock.

"**I**t... it feels like... like my whole body... is on fire." I'll go get a wet towel and a cup of water, Raven you stay here with him." "Alright." As Cyborg quickly left from out of the room, Raven made her way over to Robin at a steady pace. "What.. is it... Raven?" "Mind telling me what happened out there?" Before Robin could even speak, Beastboy rushed into the room as a cheetah with a bucket of water hanging from his mouth and a dry towel on top of his head. Stopping and sitting next to Raven, Raven took the dry towel off Beastboy's head as he placed the bucket of water onto the floor. Changing back into himself, Beastboy smiled and began jumping around.  
"**D**ude!! Your awake!! That's awesome!! How you feeling buddy!?" Tapping Robin on his left shoulder, Robin jumped and shouted in pain from Beastboy's light touch. "Wow dude! Sorry about that. I um... I guess I'll be going now." Running out of the room and away from Raven's wrath, the door closed shut after Beastboy's exit and Raven turned her attention back on Robin, awaiting an answer to her question. "Well?" "Red X. He... stole something from the museum." "Do you know what it was?" "...No." "He didn't do this to you, did he?" "No... actually, he... he saved me." "He did what!?" Raven's eyes opened with shock. Hearing the door open, Cyborg returned into the room with a pitcher filled with ice water and a clear tall plastic cup.

"**I** see Beastboy brought everything like I asked. Raven... whats up?" "Red X saved..." Cutting Raven short of her words, Robin finished the sentience for her. "Saved me." "You mind tell me that again?" "Red X... he's the one who saved me and brought me here." Standing in shock, not able to see X saving Robin, Cyborg just gave a little chuckle and poured a cut of water. "Robin, can you sit up?" "I can try." Slowly trying to sit up, painful expression constantly grew on Robin's face. "Robin stop." Cyborg demanded as he placed his hand in front of Robin's chess, stopping him from sitting up any further.

**H**earing the door open up behind them, Cyborg and Raven turned their heads to see Starfire flying pasted them. "Robin! Are you okay? What happened? How..." "Calm down Star, I'll be okay." Looking at Raven and nodding his head, Raven and Cyborg said their goodbyes to Robin only for the moment, and left the room to Robin and Starfire. "Why did you leave and not tell us? We could of assisted you!" "Star I..." being cut off by her continuing, Robin sat back and let her blow off her steam towards him. "Do you think we are unable to help you?" "It's not that Star..." "Then what is it!? Why did you leave on your own?" "First, can you give me some of that water over there on the table? I'm really thirsty."

**D**oing as asked, Starfire grabbed the cup and placed it to Robin's mouth. After drinking all of the water in the cup, Robin told her why he left on his own and also what happened to him. Calming down as she tried to understand why he went alone, Starfire grabbed the dry white towel and dunked it into the cold water. Placing the cold towel on Robin's feverish head, she then sat down only to get a buzz on her communicator from Cyborg. "Starfire!" "Yea?" "Stay there with Robin." "Cyborg! What's going on?" Robin shouted for Cyborg could inform him on what was happening. "It's Red X and Ken!!" "Where are they!?" "There in the city." "So there helping each other?" "I don't think so, they're fighting." Closing his eyes Robin took a deep breath of relief and gave Cyborg a command. "Cyborg, do me a favor alright?" "What is it?" "Help Red X, I owe him." "Don't worry, I'm on it." "Thanks, now I owe you." "Just pay me back by getting better soon. Cyborg out."

**End of Chapter Three**

Looks like Robin is trying to repay Red X quickly.

Why are Red X and Ken fighting each other already?

How did Ken find X? What is Slade plotting?

Pieces might come together in the next chapter

so stay tuned. Until then, have fun and stay safe.

And please please please review.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter****Four: Vanished**_

**A**rriving on the scene and spotting Ken and Red X going at it, Cyborg hopped off his morph bike and commanded the rest of the titans to follow his lead. "You guys stay out of this!" Stopping the titans in their tracks by holding out his hand, Red then rushed Ken only for Ken to jump into the air, flip over him, and hole out his sword as Red X turned around. "No more games." Ken said softly and placed a smirk on his face. "Um... dude, I think he need our help now." Beastboy told Cyborg as he tapped his shoulder. "And what makes you say that?" "Those are the same words he said to me before he kicked my butt!"

**T**urning their attention back to the fight, Slade's drones dropped down from the top of a building and surrounded Red X. "Stay out of this!" Ken shouted as he gripped his sword and stabbed one Slade's drones in the back of the head. "Huh? Dude! Did you see that!?" Beastboy yelled in shock and pointed at Ken. Turning his attention towards the titans, Ken took one of his cards and flicked it towards Beastboy. Jumping in front of Beastboy, Terra challenged the card with a boulder, only to fail and watch the card go right through it. "Huh!?" "Azerath Metrion Zenthus!!" Raven chanted her words as she created a black ball around the card. Having the card explode inside of her ball, the aftershock broke free from the ball and pushed the titans a few feet back .

**G**aining back their ground, they watch as both Red X and Ken make quick work of Slade's drones. "They're working together?" Terra asked with confusion. "I'm guess they want to fight one on one." Raven answered as she spoke the obvious. "Maybe another time." Red X spoke as he pressed a button for his cloaking device. Looking around for Red X, Ken placed his sword back into his sheif and took a deep breath to slow down his adrillian. Turning his attention towards the titans, he pulled out one of his cards and slammed it to the ground as smoke appeared in front of him. With the smoke clearing, now both Red X and Ken where now gone.

"**D**ude... they're...gone." Beastboy said as he stepped beside Terra, changed into a hound dog, and began sniffing for a cent. "Cyborg to Robin, can you hear me?" "I hear you Cyborg. What you got for me?" "Nothing." "Huh?" "They both... vanished." "Any traces?" "BB is sniffing for a scent as we speak. Robin hold up a sec." Cyborg said as he turned his attenting to Raven. "Raven, do can you scence them?" Shaking her head no, he then looked at Beastboy only to get the same head gesture. "Robin, looks like we can't trace them." "Very well, come on back to the tower. There's nothing you guys can do. We'll just have to wait for one of them to come back out in the open." "Right. We'll be at the tower shortly, Cyborg out." Shutting off the screen on his hand, he turned to Beastboy and Terra. "Lets go home." Looking around for a missing titan, Cyborg looked back at Beastboy as he spoke. "Dude, where's Raven?"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter****Five: Enemy?**_

__**F**lying through the air, Raven felt a feeling that either Ken or Red X was near by. Getting to a forest, she landed and looked around as tree branches waved in the air and herd birds chirping while sitting in the trees. Placing her attention to a path leading into the forest, Raven slightly lifted from the ground and slowly levitated throughout the path. After taking multiple turns on the forest's path, Raven finally came upon a pond and saw a white jacket laying on a fallen tree. Getting back on the ground, Raven walked over to the jacket, picked it up, and knew that it was Ken's.

**H**aving a feeling that someone was behind her, Raven quickly turned around as she cast a spell to block whatever was heading her way. Seeing nothing coming, Raven looked up only to watch Ken drop from a tree and land in front of her. "What do you want with me." Ken asked as he snatched his jacket from Raven and walked past her and continued talking. "I asked you a question didn't I?" He stopped and turned his head to look at Raven. "What are you planing?" Raven asked with a voice letting him know that she was ready to attack. "Me? I'm planing nothing. Now Slade on the other hand..." "Slade... what does he want Red X for?" "I don't know, and I don't care." "Your lying." Raven said as she grabbed all of Ken's attention, causing him to fully turn around towards her and place his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Prove me wrong then." He said as he squinted his eyes at her.

**C**asting her magic, giant black hands came from under Ken, causing him to jump backwards with his back placed on a tree. Still not drawing his sword, the hands once again pursued after him as he jumped into the trees and hopped branch to branch. With one of the hands right on him Ken jumped into the air and tossed one of his cards at hit, making it explode. Landing on a branch as thick branch and trying to take a moment to take a breath, his time was interrupted as Raven's other casted hand soared through the fire and nearly punched Ken in the face. Dodging Raven's attack and landing on the ground, Ken started to get a little annoyed with her and slightly pulled his blade out about two inches as he let his eyes wonder for Raven and her summoned hand.

**P**lacing his sword back in it's sheaf and turning around, Ken quickly jumped into the air as giant tree came his way. Seeing two more trees ripping from the ground, Ken tossed a card into each of them then jumped towards them as they exploded. With splinter sized wood burning and flying through the air, Raven landed onto a tree branch and now wondered where Ken could possibly be. Turning to her right and seeing two of his cards coming at her, Raven cast a shield and knocked the cards away. Hearing something to her right, Raven turned around only to get caught off guard from Ken as he grabbed her foot from below the branch and snatched her down to the ground with him. Landing on the ground, Ken caught Raven in his arms as she looked at him with a shocked surprise of him catching her.

**S**taring at him as he stared back at her, Raven squinted her eyes and slight turned her head more towards him as she wondered what was going through his mind. "Raven!!" Beastboy and Terra's voices came from a far distance within the forest. Turning his head towards the sound of their voices, he then placed his attention back on Raven and placed her feet back on the ground, having her stand up. Not paying her anymore attention, Ken turned away from the voices and ran deeper into the forest. "He, he wouldn't attack me..." Raven softly said to herself as Beastboy and Terra jumped through the bushes. "There you are!! We been looking all over for you!! We...!" Shutting Beastboy up by casting a spell that covered his mouth, Cyborg walked from out of the bushes. "Raven, your alright?" "Yeah." "Those explosions, they came from Ken didn't they?" Nodding her head confirming that he was their, Cyborg smiled and began talking loudly.

"**Y**ou kicked his butt didn't you! Thats our Raven!" "Actually, I didn't." "Then where is he?" Cyborg asked as he looked around him. "I... don't know, he ran off. He could of..." Raven paused as she continued to wonder why he wouldn't fight her back. "He had the upper hand on you didn't he?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to her. "He could of, but her never fought me back, he only dodged my attacks and defended himself."

"**H**e didn't fight back?" "Not at all." Taking his attention off of Raven and placing it to the forest behind her, Cyborg took a step around her and continued looking into the forest as he spoke. "Do you think he's really one of our enemies then?" "He's working for Slade isn't he?" Raven answered his question with another. "Well, lets get out of here team!"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter**____**Six: Wanting Information**_

"**R**aven, you can take that off of Beastboy now" Robin said as he sat up from the infirmary bed. Doing what Robin asked Raven took her spell off Beastboy's mouth only for him to start yelling again. "It's about time you took that thing off me!! Not back to what I was sa..." Casting her magic back on Beastboy she turned her attention back to Robin as Terra and Cyborg started laughing at Beastboy. "I don't think it's time to take it off yet." Raven spoke with annoyance.

"**A**nyways..." Cyborg butted into the conversation and continued. "How you feeling?" "I'm feeling better. I'm still feeling shocks through my body at times, but I'm alright." Answering Cyborg's question and turning back to Raven, Robin wondered about what he was just told. "So you fought Ken, right?" Robin asked as Raven answered with a slight nod of the head. "Did he say what Slade was planning with Red X?" "I don't even think that he know what Slade is planning." "Did you figure out the connection between him and Slade?" Raven answered with a slight shake of the head as she once again used jesters to answer Robin's questions.

"**S**o we still know nothing huh?" Robin asked as he looked down at his feet. Looking back up as Beastboy tapped Raven and put his hand together, begging for her to take the spell of him. Taking a minute to think about it, Raven showed him mercy as she removed the spell and watched him as he took a deep breath then exhaled with relief. "We do know one thing!" Beastboy said as everyone looked at him and gave him all their attention. "We know that Ken don't like Slade interrupting his fights." "That's right!" Cyborg shouted as Beastboy continued. "Ken when Slade drones got in the middle of Ken and Red, Ken made chop sewi out of them with his sword."

**L**ifting his head slightly, Robin then started to wonder more about what is Ken's motive, if Slade trusts him, and if he even trusts Slade. "Robin what is it?" Starfire asked as he broke his concentration. "Oh, it's nothing." Turning his head from hearing a slight noise in the room, Robin started to feel that their was an extra body in the room. "Yo, Robin!" "Huh?" Robin replied as he turned his attention back to them. "Oh sorry about that. I guess that I'm still tired. Mind if I get some rest?" Watching as they all nodded their heads and began leaving the room, Starfire stood near Robin as she attended to stay in the room with him. "Don't worry Star, I'll be alright. Go get yourself some rest." "But..." "Go ahead. Get you something to eat or something. You can come back in a while, just go get some rest." Looking down at the ground as she nodded her head in agreement, Starfire then turned around and slowly exited the room.

**T**urning his head over to the open window, Robin stood up from the bed and walked around it as he looked around for a moment. "Wow. The serious kid has a girlfriend." Robin herd as he quickly turned around and stood face to face with Red X. "You knew I was here, your getting better kid." Red X said as he sat on Robin's bed. "What you want X?" "Getting right to the point as usual huh kid? And I was hoping that we could have some cookies and milk before we got serious." Red X joked around with Robin. "Sorry I'm a bad host, maybe I'll go out and buy some for the next time you wanna drop in." Taking a deep breath as he pushed off the bed and stood face to face with Robin once again, Red X got right down to the point.

"**W**here is Slade located?" Giving a slight chuckle as Red X started to think Robin was taking him as a joke, Red X took a step forward as now his forehead was pushed against Robin's. "Your kidding right?" "Note, serious face." Red X answered. "Well that was a stupid question. If I knew that, do you think that I'll be standing here!?" Robin aggressively asked as Red X took a step back and took another deep breath. "I'm guessing that your refusing Slade's offer?" "What is it to you? Well... maybe I should accept his offer to get rid of you." "But?" "...Don't worry about the but." Red X said as he walked past Robin and placed his foot on the window as he got ready to jump out. "But you hate him more than you hate me, am I wrong?" Turning and looking at Robin, Red X answered his question. "I don't hate you kid. It's fun having a... buddy like you trying to stop me." "You only answered half of my question, so I'm taking that as you hate Slade." "Think what you want kid. Oh, one more thing. Who is that other kid?" "What other kid?" "The one with the sword." "Oh yeah, his name is Ken Chrono. That's all we know." "What about his connection with Slade?" "Nothing."

**N**odding his head, Ken then turned and rose his hand showing Robin what he has. "I'll be taking this for right now kid." "Hey! That's my communicator! Give it back!" "No can do half pint. You have something of mine, and now I have something of yours. You'll get this back when I get what I want from you." "Don't go running up my bill now, you hear?" Robin said as he joked around with Red X. "There you go kid, get a sense of humor. Oh yeah, tell Starfire that I wanna kiss her and hug her and..." "Red!!" Robin yelled as he took two quick steps towards Red X as he jumped out of the window laughing and pressed his cloaking button. "Ha ha! Just messing with you kid. Lighten up." Turning his attention on the door as he herd knocks; Starfire's voice came from the other side. "Robin? May I come in now?"


End file.
